smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KanoyaCeol
KanoyaCeol is a relatively new Smutaite with 300+ followers on Smule. She has a well balanced range and a solid voice, as she can hit both relatively high and low notes. She usually sings in a cool/ mature voice but is also able to sing in a cute female voice as seen in her collab of Your Highness ☆ My Princess . Her most popular open call is Pon Pon Pon , a group open call with 57 loves. She covers mostly Vocaloid songs and a number of anime theme songs. Her Japanese pronunciation is noted to be quite clear. She is known to be close friends with Yun , Synchro , Mayy, demechi, MOMOSHIRO_V3, Kotori_Pyon and often does collaborations with them. She enjoys collaborating with others. KanoyaCeol can mix, draw and sometimes animates for group collaborations on Youtube. Her YouTube username is 何ZY (read as NaniZY) and she has covered some songs on YouTube. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs # Ayano's Happiness theory (solo) # Ayano's Happiness theory (w/ Mayy) # Houkago Stride (Harmayyun) # Pon Pon Pon (Harmayyun) # Triple Baka (Harmayyun) # Re: boot (Harmayyun) # Platinum Romance (Harmayyun) # Sakura Kiss (Harmayyun) # Magnet (Harmayyun & Kurumi) # Shoudou (w/ Chu) # Baby Romantica (w/ Chu) # Counting Stars (w/ YunIzar) # Grenade (w/ YunIzar) # Bad Apple (Harmayyun) # Takaramono (w/ Chu) # Boku no Dekiru Koto (w/ Chu) # Aishiteru (w/ Chu) # Ima, Kono Toki (w/ Chu) # Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku (w/ Peony, Chu, Yun, Synchro and demechi) # Maji Love 1000% collab for Peony's birthday (w/ Yun, Chu, Kurumi, Peony, Itzel) # Splash Free (collab II) # 14 to 1 (collab) # Mr. Music (Kisetsu w/ demechi, Orangedayo, Yuuma, Chu) # Splash Free (collab III) # Just Be Friends (Harmayyun) # Deadline Circus (Harmayyun) # Maji Love 1000% (w/ Synchro, Yun, Mayy, Chu, Tweekie) # Maji Love 1000% collab w/ Yun, Peony, Mayy, demechi, V3_Kaito # Maji Love 1000% collab w/ Peony, YunIzar, Mayy, Itzel, 14A_Synchro # Inokori Sensei (Kisetsu) # Maji Love 1000% collab w/ Rie, Synchro, OnyxGlow, Alice_Yaoi, Yuii_Nyan # Children Record collab w/ demechi, Yun, Rie, Mayy, Kitsune, Synchro, Chu # Glad You Came (w/ Yun) # Ever Blue (w/ Maika, StriderStride and demechi) # Blessing Ver. A (w/ demechi and Chu) # Blessing Ver. A Re-do (w/ demechi and Chu) # Blessing collab (w/ Mayy, Yun, Eluya, Mavis, HachimitsuMusic) # Reason (w/ various) # Unravel dj-jo remix TV size (Harmayyun) # CLICK YOUR HEART!! TV size (Harmayyun) # Six Trillion (Harmayyun) # At God's Mercy (Harmayyun) # Reboot (w/ various) # Reboot (w/ various) # Future Fish (Iwatobi) # Karakuri Pierrot (solo) # Ai Kotoba piano ver. (Haryunchro) # Ojama Mushi (Haryunchro) # First Love Academy (Haryunchro) # Ichinen Nikagetsu Hatsuka (Kisetsu) # Monochrome no Kiss (Haryun) # Circle of Friends (Harmayyun) # Choose Me (Haryunchro) # Himitsu Keisatsu (Harmayyun) # Isshin Furan (Harmayyun) # Mr. Music (Kisetsu & various) # Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru (various) # Maji Love 2000% (w/ various) # Sweet Magic (Harmayyun) # Smiling (w/ various) # Choose me (w/ VY2_Kitsunesama, Yun) # No Logic (Haryun) # Link (COF) (Harmayyun) # Blessing SINGERS ver A (Harmayyun) # PONPONPON (Kisetsu) # *Hello, Planet (solo) # Kokoro no Tamago (Haryunchro) # Tsundere voice meme # Yakimochi no Kotae (solo) # Jingle Bells (Kisetsu) # Aoi Bench (w/ Attsu) # Smiling ❄ X Mas edition ❄ (Harmayyun) # Your Highness ☆ My Princess (w/ VY2_Kitsunesama, Saoru, 14A_Synchro) # Rising Hope (w/ various) # Sekai Wa Koi Ochiteiru (Kisetsu) # Time Machine -7 key (w/ 14A_Synchro) # Dai2ji Karakuri Kokka Keikaku # CLICK YOUR HEART!! (Harmayyun) # Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku (w/ Peony, Chu, Yun, Synchro and demechi) # Voice (Kisetsu) # Love is an Open Door crack (w/ Kotori_pyon) # Melancholic ver. melost (w/ Kotori_pyon) }} Gallery Sorry nani.png|Kanoya's youtaite persona. Ttb1.png|Kanoya's youtaite persona (left) as seen in Nichts' TTB Round 1.|link=http://youtu.be/flHLhK0qM0A|linktext=When first love ends Kisetsu.png|Kanoya(left) as seen in Re:boot Kisetsu collab.|link=http://youtu.be/bcSAkCtHsn0|linktext=Re:boot Trivia * Kanoya is a mix of Kano and Hibiya while Ceol is from her own character, Keidan Ceol. Her username was originally KCeol. * KanoyaCeol wears glasses. * She is 154cm and is very sensitive about her height. * Her favorite utaites are Amatsuki, ShounenT and Halyosy * KanoyaCeol's youtaite persona has black hair with a part of her fringe being red in colour. She also has a pin in the shape 'ZY' on her character's left fringe. * She likes Yaoi. * She loves anime and manga. * Her favorite color is blue. * She has a dog named Misty. * She draws, sings, watches anime and reads manga in her free time. External Links * deviantart * Google+ Category:Kisetsu Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Iwatobi Category:Youtaite